Expand the following expression: $16(2x+5)$
Answer: When using the distributive property, we add the product of 16 and $2x$ to the product of 16 and 5:

\begin{align*}
16(2x+5) &= 16\cdot 2x+16\cdot 5\\
&= \boxed{32x+80}
\end{align*}